Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower, and I'm an Anger Addict
by MyWorldxRewritten
Summary: The daily rants in Misty's diary. Includes Ash cluelessness, makeovers from May, and Truth or Dare. Pokeshipping. AshxMisty MayxDrew BrockxAnyonewithoutaYchromosone HIATUS


**Chapter 1:** The Three Sensationally Evil Sisters and NOT Being Ash's Girlfriend

Dear stupid, recycled, and virtually worthless bound pieces of paper,

I HATE YOU. Don't take it personally or anything, I hate everything right now. Why? Three reasons: Daisy, Violet, and Lilly. I've been working my butt off for them for a year now, and one of the first things they say to me when they walk in through the door is, "Um sis, your, like, hair looks kind of, like, greasy."

CAN YOU BELIEVE THEM?!

So naturally, I COMPLETELY EXPLODED and proceeded to dump olive oil all over Violet's precious blue hair. Of course she immediately collapsed on the floor and started bawling about having just gotten it done yesterday, and Daisy started scolding me about controlling my temper. Did I mention the olive oil was for the salads I was planning to use as part of their freakin' 'Welcome Home!' dinner?

I swear, around them ANYONE could feel completely unappreciated.

I then stormed up to my room, and closed the door with a satisfying BANG. For a few hours I moped in there while listening to my sisters' talk through the door. The words "like" and "stuck-up little runt" came up a lot, making me grit my teeth, a habit Lilly says is very unbecoming.

"Misty, can I like, come in?" Daisy asked.

"NO WAY-"

Of course she came in before I even finished giving her my answer, telling me that from now on I should express my anger in like, a healthy way, and like, the perfect way to do that is with a like, diary. She then handed me you, the girliest, pinkest, most mock-worthy, sickest little book I have ever seen. Daisy then smiled at me like she had done me this big favor and walked out looking happy with herself.

I'm not even sure why I'm writing in you right now. Guess the boredom and loneliness is just getting to me. Well, I guess I'm off to go make the barbies some dinner like the apperant "stuck-up little runt" I am. Humph.

_Misty, Hater of All Things Barbie_

Dear Diary,

Blech, that sounds lame. Anyway, I've come to a conclusion. The only way I won't end up killing The Three Sensationally Evil Sisters is if I leave the Cerulean Gym for a while. Let them battle annoying, snobby trainers for once, I'm going! When I made this announcement they just blinked, and Lily asked if this had something to do with missing that boyfriend of mine.

I responded with a growl.

"Ash is NOT my BOYFRIEND!"

Lily smirked, "I never said Ash."

I glared daggers at her and would have attacked if Daisy hadn't held me back.

Do you see why I can't live with these people?

_Misty, who is NOT Ash's girlfriend_

Dear Diary,

Yesterday I said good-bye to my sisters, and now I'm on the boat to Hoenn. I've decided meeting up with the old gang isn't such a bad idea, plus I've always liked traveling. I guess I'll take this moment to tell you a little bit about myself. Not that you care. You're just a few stupid pieces of parchment.

My name's Misty Waterflower. I'm 16, and apparently have anger issues. I have the three most ANNOYING sisters in the world, and my best friend is Ash Ketchum who is funny, NOT MY BOYFRIEND, determined, NOT MY BOYFRIEND, loyal, NOT MY BOYFRIEND, and virtually clueless. I have a mallet I like to hit him with. Did I mention he's not my boyfriend?

My other best friend is Brock, NO WAY IN HELL IS HE MY BOYFRIEND. He doesn't have any eyes, but I love him anyway. He makes food, and gets us lost a lot.

I have annoying red hair that's down right now because I can't find my scrunchie and am currently wearing a yellow tank top that shows my navel with white shorts. Wait…why am I talking about what I'm wearing? AHHH, I'm turning into a Sensational Sister!

_A Horrified at the Thought and VERY Seasick Misty_

_a/n: review button starts strip-dancing" c'mon...you know you can't resist XD. Hope you enjoyed! No flames, but criticism is good. Got this idea from a Harry Potter story called "Hi, I'm Katie Bell, and I'm an Anger Addict." AMAZING STORY. GO READ IT XD. _


End file.
